


Harry Potter One Shots

by uvisaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uvisaa/pseuds/uvisaa
Summary: A place for me to compile all of the short harry potter fics I write! I do take requests so feel free to leave them in the comments.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Reader, Lucius Malfoy/Reader, Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Harry Potter One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a tik tok to write this and I would just like to say that i'm so sorry for what you're about to read. This is going to be tremendously awful—please please pay close attention to the trigger warnings in the tags!!  
> also you should totally follow me on tik tok (@ uvisaa) if you're not, because I post a lot of harry potter/snape stuff there!

Sunrise was by far my favorite time of the day; specifically the hours of 5AM to 7AM. Being a student a Hogwarts, they were really the only hours that I could have alone to myself. _Which was much needed._

While the rest of the students were asleep, I liked to sit in the courtyard and read before breakfast. Sometimes I would even work on schoolwork that I hadn't done the night before. Y'know, this and that.

Though what I was doing wasn't really all that important. The reason I enjoyed getting up so early was because of the view. Seeing the sunrise come up from behind the walls of the Hogwarts castle has to be one of the most magical experiences I've ever had.

I'd say it nearly rivals the joy of picking out my first wand at Olivanders.

Something about seeing the sunrise makes me feel incredibly small, yet important at the same time. Out of all the other people in London, _I_ got a letter to Hogwarts. _I_ was born a witch.

And _I_ was currently sitting in the Hogwarts courtyard, this bright and early morning—as I usually was.

I was sitting in the same spot as everyday; reading a Defense Against the Dark Arts book. _Something about dark spells I had been wanting to read for forever._

I spend months trying to look for it in the school library, but I was never able to find it. That is—until Professor Snape heard me mention the book.

_"Why, I have that book in my personal collection if you're so inclined to read it Miss Y/n." he had said._ Excited to have finally found the book, I graciously accepted to borrow it from Professor Snape. Really I was just surprised to receive such a generous offer from the man. _Who would've thought?_ Certainly not me.

Snape and I were not close under any circumstances, in fact I had never said as much as two words to him. You can imagine why I was as shocked as I were.

Him being kind to someone for no reason? Not exactly something that happened often.

The book itself was quite old. It reminded me of Professor Snape as a person, actually. The pages were worn—yet they held such interesting words. _Forgotten to the world._ Snape seemed like he had many things to say, but no one in his life to listen. Though it's not really my place to comment on that. He was much too old for me.

To be fair I wasn't sure of his exact age, but the lines on his face gave me a general idea. As did his tired eyes, and furrowed brows. Not exactly the characteristics of a typical young man.

_Then again, was his age really all that important? He was a person, just as I was._

I looked back down at my book with a frown.

The actual words on the pages began to seem less and less interesting as I thought more about the Professor who gave me said book. _Perhaps I should try to talk to him when I return it...He seemed to like me, at least a little bit._ A friendship with someone mature was exactly what I needed at the moment.

Maybe then I wouldn't always want to spend my mornings alone...

Or, at least I had thought I was always alone when I came out here.

_Thump._

Apparently I wasn't.

It had sounded like something was just hit against one of the castle walls. The noise wasn't loud enough to be outside with me, but rather—on the opposite side of the wall. Behind the window. My mind began to race as I thought of all the possible things it could be.

_Oh Merlin, was it Filch? How could you be so daft y/n? He was totally gonna catch you at some point!_

_Students technically weren't allowed to be out of bed before breakfast._

I immediately threw my book into my school bag and stood up—pressing my back against the brick wall. The first idea I had was to just wait and see if the noise went away.

_Thump._

At this point I was sure that my heartbeat was nearly as loud as the noise coming from inside Hogwarts. It was too early for it to be another student, it was definitely a teacher. _Or Filch._ Either way I'm screwed.

Keeping my back against the wall, I inched my way closer to the window and tried to get a peak of who was in the hallway.

I could barely make out a tall black figure—the person had moved as soon as I saw them.

_Well... it can't be a teacher then. A teacher wouldn't be afraid of me catching them, it would be the other way around._ I let out a relieved sigh.

_Screw this kid for ruining my reading time._

Huffing, I walked over to the courtyard door and entered back into Hogwarts—heading towards where I saw the student. I had already concluded it wasn't a teacher, so there was no reason to not go and find out who it was.

Plus, what else was I going to do? There wasn't enough time to finish my book.

The halls were pretty dark aside from the bit of sun shining through the windows.

_Thump._

I heard the sound again; this time from the right of me. Naturally, I turned to the right and being walking towards the source of the noise.

As I got closer I could make out the same shadowy figure from before—the one that was watching me from the window. They didn't seem to notice that I was walking towards them. In fact, they were hunched over the wall, not even facing towards me.

The person seemed to be making low sounds—almost as if they were in pain. I would've been concerned if I hadn't walked closer. Once I did, it became apparent to me who this was.

It was Professor Snape. With his hand down his trousers.

"Professor?" My voice cracked. "Are you... ?" _I was well aware of what he was doing. You would have to be stupid to not realize it._

Professor Snape turned to look at me as if he knew I was going to be there.

-

He knew y/n was going to be there.

Severus had intentionally made a bit of noise to draw her out from her spot in the courtyard. This was all his doing, and he couldn't have been more pleased with himself.   
_In more ways than one._

Though, he had to choose his next words very carefully. It would without a doubt scare y/n off if he told her the full truth—that he followed her every morning and watched her through the window.

That he watched her while she was in class. While she was in the dining hall, while she was in the library, while she was in the hallways.

That in the early mornings while everyone else was asleep, he watched her and he did vastly inappropriate things.

Severus had originally intended to keep such things to himself—let these mornings remain sacred to her. But when he saw y/n reading the book he gave her, he simply couldn't help it.

She must like him on some level if she accepted the book he gave her.

His mind was filled with images of y/n's face when she saw him—what her reaction would be. Would she be surprised? Would she be flattered?

Severus wasn't one to be afraid of a little confrontation, it was worth embarrassing himself if it meant there was a slim chance of her reacting well. The intensity of the situation pleased him greatly.

He intended to make the most of it. 

-

Professor Snape's eyes connected with mine almost instantly. He said nothing. _Then again, what was he really supposed to say? "Yes y/n, I am masturbating in the middle of the hallway." ? That would be odd._

I half expected him to stop when he saw me, but his hand only continued to move in his pants. Perhaps even faster than before.

"Yes." He answered my question, eyes half lidded. His mouth was slightly open and he was supporting himself on one of the walls.

My gaze flickered between Snape and the window he was leaning next to. It was the window directly next to where I sat outside.

_Oh Merlin._

A lump began to form in my throat as I realized what had happened.

"Were you watching me?" I swallowed.

_He must've been. Why else would he be touching himself directly outside the window?_

He was watching me, and thinking dirty things—no doubt. Things that involved me. Him and I.

"Yes." Severus ended his sentence with a groan. His breathing was labored as he continued to look me directly in my eyes. He refused to look away, and I couldn't either. I was frozen in place.

_Professor Snape was masturbating in front of me._

My cheeks flushed at the thoughts that wormed their way into my mind. I wasn't grossed out by him in any capacity. He was quite the attractive man—and he was thinking about _me_ in this way.

"You'd prefer it was your hand, wouldn't you?" Snape scoffed.

"What?" My eyes widened at his words. He wasn't wrong, but it was awfully bold of him to say. Especially since he was the one risking his job.

"You're happy that I find you attractive." He stated without a pause.

_He was right. He was so incredibly correct._

I wouldn't ever dare admit it to myself, but now that he was doing this in front of me—it was hard to ignore the pit in my stomach.

"You're right sir." I let out a gasp of sir that I didn't know I had been holding.

"Of course I am." Snape looked me up and down. His eyes felt as scrutinizing as they did in class. 

It was if I was a bad essay, waiting for a bright red _F_ to be plastered across me.

"Get on your knees, girl." he spat.

_Oh my._ My stomach erupted into butterflies—I knew where this was going. _Was I going to let it happen? Yes._

I walked closer to the man and sat on my knees in front of him, directly as he asked. I can't imagine what would've happened if I didn't listen.

His shoes were black and shiny—I stared at them for a moment, afraid to look up. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest.

"Look at me." He said. Of course, I did as he asked. And I was surprised at what I saw to say the very least. He had removed himself from his trousers, and was stroking his member directly above my face.

He was a bit larger than I expected—not that I had anything to compare it to. For the first one I had seen, I was still impressed.

Snape's hand stroked it back and forth at a steady pace, running his fingers over the tip every so often. _And Merlin.... the sounds he was making.._ He let out a series of groans as I continued to stare at his... well, stare at what he was holding in his hand.

"Are you going to let me ruin that pretty face of yours?" He said in a voice that was far deeper than I ever imagined his could go. _It didn't really seem like he was asking, but rather—telling me what was going to happen._

"Yes Sir." I whispered, reaching my hand up to help him in his pursuit. I knew it was going to happen soon; I closed my eyes tight in preparation.

Professor Snape let out one final gasp as he reached completion, sticky liquid coming out in spurts across my flushed face.

_What a morning._


End file.
